Pokemon the Next Generation
by DaiEtsu-GinHana
Summary: Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Tracey, Iris, Cilan and Luke all head out on a journey to the Kinnoh region where they are sure to find many new friends! And have great adventures!


*Note to readers-this is the first chapter of my new story so it only contains old Pokemon characters. New ones will come later. Hope you enjoy. Please also note, I do not own the Pokemon franchise or anything to do with the original 649 Pokemon and characters from the shows! I will add notations when I am adding my characters ~DaiEtsu~*

Pokémon The Next Generation

Chapter One: A New Start

As usual, our friends Ash and Pikachu are getting ready to head out on a new adventure. They are headed to the Kinnoh Region where they're bound to meet a lot of new friends. They are in Ash's room Packing when his mom calls them from downstairs.

"Ash! Pikachu! Come down here! It's time for lunch!" Delia calls.

"Mom," Ash said, "I'm getting ready for my journey. I don't have time to eat!"

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side and looked at Ash, then started for the door. "Pika. Pi Pikachu."

"Pikachu, you go on ahead and eat. I'm busy."

Pikachu pulled Ash's pant-leg. "PIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUU!" He let off a huge thunder bolt. Shocking Ash.

"O-o-okay. Let's go," Ash said giving up.

"PIKA!" his friend cried joyously.

The two of them slid down the banister and landed on top of Brock and Misty.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash asked them after he got up.

"SURPRISE!" and "Happy birthday!" shouts came from every where around the room. Ash looked around. He saw, not only Brock and Misty. But May, Max, Dawn, Tracey, Iris, Cilan and Luke as well.

"Wow. I was so excited about this journey that I completely forgot it was my birthday. Thanks everyone!"

"Ash, we also have one more big surprise. We are ALL going with you," Brock said.

"No, you can't," Ash said.

"You're such a kid, Ash," Iris said. "Of course we can. None of us have been there. It's an entirely new game for us. Lots of new pokémon. Lots of new friends and places to explore. And gyms and contests and musicals for all of us! We're going!"

"As a Pokémon Connoisseur, I for one am excited to be going to a new place. And I also think it'd be nice to travel with friends," Cilan added.

"Ash, I've really missed you," Misty and May sad at the same time. Both kissing him on his cheeks and hugging him. That little hug turned into an "everyone-pile-on-top-of-Ash' hug.

"Okay, fine we can all go together. I have missed you all so much!"

And with that, Everyone settled down for cake, ice cream and presents.

"So, Ash, how have you been lately?" Max asked.

"Meh, I've been good. But bored out of my mind because I never have anyone but my mom, Pikachu or Mr. Mime to talk to. Boring! Not that they are boring but just never any variety, ya know?"

"Yeah. With May as the only person to talk to at home because my mom and dad split and she moved back to her mother's and daddy's always at the gym, it gets boring too. At least Blaziken gives me rides now and then."

"Haha very funny, Max!" May said.

"What? It's true I'm ten years old stuck at home with my big sister who thinks she can tell me what to do! It's annoying."

"Hey, Max calm down," Brock said.

"Yeah, it's my birthday and we all start our new adventure in a few hours," Ash added.

"I'm sorry, Ash. You're right. I should be happy. You know I got my first pokémon yesterday. Professor Birch didn't have any starters left. So I got this cool Eevee. She's lighter and her coat shines beautifully.. He says she is a shining Eevee and really rare! And better yet, He told me she could evolve into one of seven different pokémon."

"Max, that's awesome!" Cilan said excitedly.

So they talked as Delia brought his presents over to the table.

"Here, honey these are from us."

"Duh, I know they are! I'll open this one first," Ash said, picking up a package that was perfectly wrapped it gold paper. It had a perfectly tied ribbon.

"That one is from me," Cilan said.

"Thank you," said Ash as he proceeded to tear open the package. "Awesome a new bag! Just what I needed. And it looks Awesome!"

The bag had a pokéball on it that had a black and white checkerboard pattern. Ash opened the bag and out fell three pokéballs with the same pattern.

"Cilan, What type of balls are these? I've never seen them before."

"They're simple balls. They work best on normal types."

He picked up the next one, wrapped with Ivory colored paper that had different colored Axew paw prints all over it.

"I'm gonna say this is from Iris and Axew?"

"Yeah it is," Iris said.

He unwrapped it finding a new blue vest, a blue shirt with giant silver gold and black Axew paw print in the middle and blue camo pants. The vest had a smaller regular sized version of the Axew print on the left chest pocket, and the pants had it on each of the pockets just above where the legs unzipped to become shorts. In the pocket of the pants were three pokéballs that were white with an even smaller version of Axew's paw and what looked like silver scratches around the paw print.

"Wow, these are really cool, Iris. I needed a new outfit. Thank you. And what kind of balls are these?"

"I'm really glad you like them, Ash," Iris said. "Axew and I did the paw prints on the clothes ourselves. We blew one up using the computer and ironed it on then painted it. They are slash balls. They work best on dragon types, like Axew."

Next Ash got a package that was wrapped in Crobat and Toxicroak paper.

"Looks like this is from-"

"Me," Brock said.

"I like the paper."

He opened it to find a new pair of gloves and a matching hat. The gloves and hat each had a blue and yellow pokéball with light green and dark purple stripes. There was a matching set of three pokéballs with the same pattern in the package as well.

"Wow, really cool. What kind of ball is that?"

"Blast ball. They are most effective against Ground, rock and fighting pokémon."

"Interesting. Thanks Brock."

Next he picked up a package that had a card attached that simply said, 'From May and Max. It's not much but we hope you like it. 3 May and Max'. He opened it to find a new pair of army issued boots that were blue and gray camo.

"These are awesome guys thank you."

"No problem, Ash," Max said.

"Yeah, we just put our money together to buy them."

Next Ash picked up one of the last four presents he had left. It had Starmie wrapping paper.

"Misty's present."

"Yes, that is from me." She said.

"Thank you!"

He opened it to find a sleeping bag with light blue pokéballs with Dark blue and light green wave-like patterns. There was a matching set of three pokéballs with the same pattern in the package as well.

"Misty what kind of pokéballs are these?"

"They're wave balls. They work best on water type pokémon."

"This one is from me," Luke said, handing him a package wrapped in plain silver paper.

"Thank you Luke," Ash said opening the present. He found a new touch screen cellphone. It was shiny and black and had yellow pokéball with orange and red flames on the back. There was a matching set of three pokéballs with the same pattern in Luke's present too..

"This is cool. What kind of ball is that?"

"It's a flare ball. It works best on fire types."

"Awesome. Now for Dawn's gift."

He came to a package with Glameow paw prints on it. He opened it to find a pillow shaped like a pokéball. It was dark green and had like green and yellow flowers on it. Again there was a matching set of three pokéballs with the same pattern in this package as well.

"Dawn?"

"They're petal balls. They work best on grass and bug types."

"Cool! And mom's?"

He grabbed the last and smallest box. It contained only three pokéballs. All different. One was black and had a silver crescent moon on it. One was Light blue and had a white cloud on it and the third was light blue and silvery with sparkly stripes on it.

"Mom, what kind are these?"

"The black one is a night ball, works best for catching dark and ghost types, the blue one is a sky ball which works best for catching flying types, and the thrid is a freeze ball. Works best on ice types. I hope you like them?"

"Yes. Thank you everyone! It has been a wonderful party and I can use all of this!"

"Pika?" Pikachu was scratching his head.

"What is it buddy," Ash asked him.

Pikachu ran up the stairs and brought back a package that was wrapped in black paper with a yellow Pikachu paw on the front.

"You made me something too?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Okay. I'll open it." Ash opened the package to find a rock shaped like a female Pikachu, but it had odd markings. It was attached to a string like a necklace "Cool! Where'd you find this?"

"Pikachu and I went shopping," Delia said. "He picked it out and then painted it when we got home. Kinda like it's a new evolution or something. Wouldn't that be cool if it was?"

"Yeah, it would. I better go repack. Since I got all this new stuff no point in taking my old stuff with me."

"Ash, what about that big one under the table," Tracey said. "It's from me!"

"Oh my. I'm terribly sorry, Tracey, there wasn't room for yours on the table." Delia explained.

Ash opened it to find a tent and three more pokéballs which matched the one shown on the tent. They were black with lightning bolts all over them.

"Ash, that is a bolt ball. It will ONLY work on electric types. It will paralyze any other type and you won't be able to use them in a battle. And that tent is super light and compact, so you'll be able to put it in your bag easily."

"Thanks, Tracey. Who wants to help me pack my bag?"

Max raised his hand first.

"Okay, Max," Ash said. "Lets go."

The two of them went upstairs and packed Ash's bag. While they packed, Max asked ash something.

"What's it like being an only child?"

"Ya know, Max, I've always wanted a brother or sister but my father died when I was just two. So my life has been really boring. I was always alone until I got Pikachu."

"So it's not fun at all?"

"Not really unless you consider the fact that you don't have to share your toys with anyone, but that gets boring most of the time."

"I see. Well it looks like you are all packed and set to go."

"Well, looks like you're right. Let's go."

The two of them headed downstairs. Ash hugged his mom goodbye and the friends headed off toward the air port on bikes.


End file.
